I'm just tipsy!
by starshade538
Summary: Harry doesn't know how to feel about Draco. A friend, maybe a frenemy? But after 2 bottles of firewhiskey and one hot blonde male standing infront of him, he knows how he feels. AU Eighth Year, Drarry one-shot


"Wait up, you arse!" Harry shoved aside the Third years blocking his way and managed to catch up with the blond figure. He caught his wrist and forced the taller boy to face him.

"What do you want, Potter? I have things to do." Draco Malfoy drawled, ignoring the curious glances they got from the passing students.

It was a curious sight indeed, Harry Potter talking to Draco Malfoy almost civilly, with Harry's fingers curled tight around Draco's wrist, nonetheless. It's been only weeks since Hogwarts reopened after the War, inviting the Seventh Years back for a program dubbed "Eighth Year". Everyone was welcomed back equally, and though the rest of the school shunned Malfoy, Harry didn't. He didn't forget how Narcissa Malfoy had saved him, as did her son when he ran across the battlefield and threw Harry his wand. Hermione, for one, was proud of her best friend, for being mature and putting petty old grudges behind them, something which Ron didn't agree with. "Bloody ferret," he'd mutter under his breath every time the trio stopped so that Harry could talk to Draco.

Harry didn't know what to label Draco as. A friend? A frenemy, maybe? He'd grown civil with the boy, sometimes on rare occasions even cracking jokes with him, which brought a smile on Draco's face. For now, Harry didn't care about how he thought of Draco, he just liked the fact that he could make Draco smile. Ever since coming back to Hogwarts, the pale boy was hardly seen talking to his housemates, and he lost the confidence he used to have in his younger years. In Harry's opinion, Draco had become a shell of his former self, and he was determined to help him. As he stared into the silver pools of Malfoy's eyes, he shook his head and reluctantly let go of Draco's arm. Almost shyly, he asked, "Gryffindor's hosting a party tonight, eighth years only, at the Room of Requirement. I didn't really want to go, but Ron insisted that I needed a night to relax. Do you want to join?" He watched, nervous about his response.

"I'll think about it. See you around, Potter." Draco strolled off, smirking to himself. Harry stood there, dumbfounded. Of course that git would leave him hanging, what else should he expect. Shaking his head, Harry continued on his way, quietly hoping that Draco would turn up.

The Room of Requirement was loud. Loud and dark. There was a dance floor, with bodies grinding against each other along with the fast tempo of the music. Someone had managed to smuggle in a DJ set and bottles of firewhiskey and muggle alcohol. Harry squeezed past the crowd, holding a bottle of vodka, and escaped to a "balcony" of sorts that the Room had created. His head was pounding and he could feel the effects of the 2 bottles of firewhiskey he had downed earlier. He sat on the floor, swinging the bottle in his hand, muttering to himself, "Of course he wouldn't show up. Bet he thinks he's too cool for this. Doesn't he know I want him here?"

Harry put the bottle to his lips and was about to take another gulp of vodka when an amused voice interrupted him. "You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" A handsome, blond man stood before him, arms crossed, staring at him.

"Draco! You came! Of course you did, no I wasn't talking about it, oh I'm so glad you're here!" Harry scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Draco's neck, hugging him tight. Draco was shocked, but realised he liked the warmth that was Harry and put his arms around him.

"Are you drunk, Harry? I am quite disappointed in you." Draco clucked his tongue disapprovingly. Harry pulled back, although he was still in Draco's embrace, and blushed.

"I am NOT drunk, just a little tipsy. And besides, I'm just happy you came, I really like you, you know that?" Harry blurted out. Immediately, his cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he looked down at his feet embarrassed. Draco chuckled, loving the way that Harry was so childlike.

"Don't worry, I like you too, that's why I came to - " Before Draco could finish, Harry pulled his head down and crashed their lips together, kissing him with all the nerve liquid courage provided him with. To his surprise, Draco was kissing him back with equal fervor and passion. They pulled apart after a few seconds, gasping for air.

"I do hope you meant you like me like that, because if not I am going to be _so_ embarrassed right now." Harry stated timidly, staring down at his worn-out sneakers. Suddenly, a pale hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into deep, lust-filled eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" Draco said huskily. Before Harry could answer, he was pulled into a deep searing kiss and he happily smiled into the kiss.

 _I got the guy_ , he thought giddily.


End file.
